sdcompsfandomcom-20200215-history
Major List
Comprehensive Exams Reading List Contemporary Art and Theory ' ' I. '''Art Movements and Exhibitions ' ' Alberro, Alexander. Conceptual Art and the Politics of Publicity. ''Cambridge: MIT Press, 2001. Altshuler, Bruce. ''The Avant-Garde in Exhibition: New Art in the 20th Century. New York: Abrams, 1998. Battcock, Gregory. Minimal Art: A Critical Anthology. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1995. Bishop, Claire. Installation Art: A Critical History. London: Tate, 2005. Boettger, Suzan. Earthworks: Art and the Landscape of the Sixties. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2003. Bois, Yve-Alain, and Rosalind Krauss. Formless. Cambridge, MA: Zone Books and MIT Press, 1997. Bourriaud, Nicolas. Relational Aesthetics. Dijon, France: Les Presses du Réel, 2002. Buchloh, Benjam H. D. Neo-Avantgarde and the Culture Industry: Essays on European and American Art from 1955 to 1975. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press, 2003. Clearwater, Bonnie. Defining ''t''he Nineties: Consensus-Making in New York, Miami, and Los Angeles. ''Miami, FL: MOCA, 1996. Crane, Susan, ed. ''Museums and Memory. ''Stanford, California: Stanford University Press, 2000. Crimp, Douglas. ''Our Kind of Movie: The Films of Andy Warhol. ''Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 2012. Crow, Thomas. ''The Rise of the Sixties: American and European Art in the Era of Dissent. New Haven, ''CT: Yale University Press, 2005. Debord, Guy. ''The Society of ''the Spectacle. Translated by Donald Nicholson-Smith. New York: Zone Books, 1995. Deleuze, Gilles. ''Cinema 1: The Movement-Image, ''Translated by Hugh Tomlinson and Barbara Habberjam. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 1986. De Oliviera, Nicolas, and Nicola Oxley, Michael Petry, eds. ''Installation Art. London: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1994. Dyer, Richard. Now You See It. Routledge, 2002. Flood, Richard and Frances Morris, eds. ''Zero to Infinity: Arte Povera 1962-1972. ''Minneapolis: Walker Art Gallery, 2002. Godfrey, Tony. ''Conceptual Art. New York: Phaidon Press, 1998 Greenberg, Clement. “Modernist Painting.” Forum. ''Lectures (Voices of America). ''Washingtom, DC, 1960. Hall, Doug, Sally Jo Fifer, eds. ''Illuminating Video: An Essential Guide to Video Art. New York: Aperture in Association with the Bay Area Video Coalition, 1990. Hung, Wu. Transience: Chinese Experimental Art at the End of the Twentieth Century. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2005. Kaprow, Allan. Assemblage, Environments, and Happenings. New York: Harry N. Abrams, 1966''.'' Katz, Jonathan David, ed. Hide/Seek' Kellein, T. and J. Hendricks. ''Fluxus. London and N.Y., 1988. Krauss, Rosalind. The Originality of the Avant-Garde and Other Modernist Myths. ''MIT Press: 1986. Krauss, Rosalind. ''Passages in Modern Sculpture. New York: Viking Press, 1977. LeWitt, Sol. “Paragraphs on Conceptual Art.” Artforum 5 (Summer 1967): 79-83. Leighton, Tanya, ed. Art and the Moving Image: A Critical Reader. ''London: Tate Museum and Afterall Press, 2008. Madoff, Steven, ed. ''Pop Art: A Critical History. Berkeley, CA: University of California, 1997. [[The Independent Group|Massey, Anne. The Independent Group: Modernism and Mass Culture in Britain, 1945-1959. Manchester: Manchester University Press, 1996.]] McDonough, Tom. Guy Debord and the Situationist International: Texts and Documents. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 2004. Meyer, James. Minimalism. Morgan, Stuart, and Frances Morris. Rites of Passage: Art at the End of the Century. London: Tate Museum, 1996 [[Inside the White Cube|O’Doherty, Brian. Inside the White Cube: The Ideology of the Gallery Space. Berkeley and Los Angeles: The University of California Press, 1999.]] Ratcliff, Carter. Out of the Box: The Reinvention of Art, 1965-1975. ''New York: Allworth Press, 2000. Rorimer, Anne. ''New Art in the 60s and 70s: Redefining Reality. London: Thames & Hudson, 2001. Rosenberg, Harold. “The American Action Painters.” Art News ''51:8 (September 1952): 22ff. Rosenthal, Norman, Brooks Adams, eds. ''Sensation: Young British Artists from the Saatchi Collection. ''Thames and Hudson: 1998. Said, Edward. ''Orientalism. New York: Vintage Book, 1979. Sandford, Mariellen R. Sanford, ed. Happenings and Other Acts. New York and London: Routledge, 1995. Sandler, Irving. Art of the Postmodern Era: From the Late 1960s to the Early 1990s. New York: Westview Press, 1996. Sloman, Paul. Contemporary Art in the Middle East. ''London: Black Dog Publishing, 2010. Stam, Robert and Toby Miller, eds. ''Film and Theory: An Anthology. London: Blackwell, 2000. Steinberg, Leo. Other Criteria: Confrontations with Twentieth Century Art. New York: Oxford University Press, 1972. Stimson, Blake and Alexander Alberro, eds. Conceptual Art: An Anthology of Critical Writings and Documents. ''Cambridge, MIT Press, 2000. Tomkins, Calvin. ''Post to Neo- The Art World of the 1980s. New York: Penguin, 1988. Vanderlinden, Barbara. The Manifesta Decade: Debates on Contemporary Art Exhibitions and Biennials in Post-Wall Europe. ''Cambridge: MIT Press, 2006. Wilson, Fred. ''Mining the Museum. Young, Louis. The Decade Show: Frameworks of Identity in the 1980s. ''New York: Museum of Contemporary Art, 1990. Youngblood, Gene. ''Expanded Cinema. New York: E.P. Dutton and Co., 1970. ' ' Theories and Methods Adams, Hazard, ed. Critical Theory Since 1965. Tallahassee: University Presses of Florida, 1989. Althusser, Louis. “Ideology and Ideological State Apparatuses.” In Lenin and Philosophy and Other Essays. London: New Left Books, 1971. Arendt, Hannah. The Human Condition. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1958. Atkins, Robert. ArtSpeak: A Guide to Contemporary Ideas, Movements, and Buzzwords, 1945 to the Present. New York: Abbeville Press, . ———. ArtSpoke: A Guide to Modern Ideas, Movements, and Buzzwords, 1848-1944. New York: Abbeville Press, 1993. Alberro, Alexander, and Sabeth Buchmann. Art after Conceptual Art. London and Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 2006. Barthes, Roland. Camera Lucida, ''trans. Richard Howard. New York: Hill and Wang, 1981. Barthes, Roland. “The Death of the Author,” in ''Image-Music-Text, 142-148. Translated by Stephen Heath. New York: Hill and Wang, 1977. Baudrillard, Jean, Mark Poster, ed. Selected Writings. ''Stanford: Standford University Press, 1988. '''Benjamin, Walter, and Hannah Arendt. ''Illuminations. 1st Schocken paperback edition. New York: Schocken Books, 1969.' Bruno, Giuliana. ''Atlas of Emotion: Journeys in Art, Architecture, and Film. London ; New York: Verso, 2002. ———. Public Intimacy: Architecture and the Visual Arts. Writing Architecture Series. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 2007. Bryson, Norman. “Semiology and Visual Interpretation,” in Visual Theory: Painting and Interpretation, 61-73. Edited by Norman Bryson, Michael Ann Holly, and Keith Moxey. New York: Harper Collins, 1991. Buchloh, Bejamin HD. Neo-Avantgarde and Culture Industry: Essays on European and American Art from 1955-1975. ''MIT Press, 2001. Burgin, Victor. ''The End of Art Theory: Criticism and Postmodernity. ''Atlandtic Highlands, NJ: Humanities Press International, 1986. Cage, John. ''Silence: Lectures and Writings. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1966. Danto, Arthur C. After the End of Art: Contemporary Art and the Pale of History. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1997. [[The Structuralists: From Marx to Levi-Strauss|De George, Richard T., and Fernande M. De George. The Structuralists: From Marx to Lévi-Strauss''. 1st ed. Garden City, N.Y: Anchor Books, 1972.]] De Saussure, Ferdinand. ''Course in General Linguistics. New York: Columbia University Press, 2011. Debord, Guy. The Society of the Spectacle. Translated by Donald Nicholson-Smith. New York: Zone Books 1995. Deleuze, Gilles, and Felix Guattari. A Thousand Plateaus: Capitalism and Schizophrenia, transl. Brian Massumi. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 1987. Derrida, Jacques. The Truth in Painting. Translated by Geoff Benninton and Ian McLeod. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1987. [[Of Grammatology|Derrida, Jacques. Of Grammatology.]]'' '' Dyer, Richard. The Matter of Images: Essays on Representations. ''New York: Routledge, 1993. Eagleton, Terry. After Theory''. New York: A Member of the Perseus Books Group, 2004. Eagleton, Terry. “Post-Structuralism.” in Literary Theory: An Introduction, 79-106. Minneapolis: The University of Minnesota Press, 2008. Fernie, Eric, ed. Art History and Its Methods: A Critical Anthology. London: Phaidon Press Ltd, 1995. Foster, Hal. Compulsive Beauty. October Books. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 1993. Foster, Hal. Discussion in Contemporary Culture. Seattle: Bay Press, 1987. ___________, ed. Postmodern Culture. London: Pluto Press, 1985. ___________, ed. The Anti-Aesthetic: Essays on Postmodern Culture. New York: The New Press, 2002. ___________. The Return of the Real: The Avant-Garde at the End of the Century. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1996. Fried, Michael. Art and Objecthood: Essays and Reviews. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1998. González, Jennifer A. Subject to Display: Reframing Race in Contemporary Installation Art. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 2008. Gordon, Avery. “Ghostly Matters : Haunting and the Sociological Imagination.” Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 2008. Greenberg, Clement. The Collected Essays and Criticism, Volumes 1-4, edited by John O’Brian. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1988. Harrison, Charles, and Paul Wood, eds. Art in Theory, 1900-2000. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing, 2003. Henretta, James A. “Social History as Lived and Written.” The American Historical Review 84, no. 5 (1979): 1293–1322. Höller, Carsten, Lisa Phillips, Massimiliano Gioni, Gary Carrion-Murayari, and Jenny Moore. Experience. New York: Skira Rizzoli : In association with New Museum, 2011. Huyssen, Andrea. After the Great Divide: Modernism, Mass Culture, Postmodernism. ''Bloomington and Indianapolis: Indiana University Press, 1986. [[Postmodernism, or, the Cultural Logic of Late Capitalism|Jameson, Fredric. ''Postmodernism, or The Cultural Logic of Late Capitalism. Durham, NC: Duke University Press, 1991.]] Krauss, Rosalind E. The Optical Unconscious. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 1993. Kristeva, Julia. Strangers to Ourselves. New York: Columbia University Press, 1991. [[Jacques Lacan: Ecrits|Lacan, Jacques. Écrits: A Selection. Transl. Bruce Fink. New York: W.W. Norton & Co, 2006.]] Lavers, Annette. Roland Barthes, Structuralism and After. London: Methuen & Co, 1982. Leak, Andrew. Barthes, Mythologies. Critical Guides to French Texts 107. London: Grant and Cutler, 1994. Lippard, Lucy R. Overlay: Contemporary Art and the Art of Prehistory. 1st ed. New York: Pantheon Books, 1983. Lyotard, Jean-Francois, Geoff Bennington and Brian Massumi, trans. The Postmodern Condition: A Report on Knowledge. [[Karl Marx|Marx, Karl. The Marx-Engels Reader, edited by Robert Tucker. New York: W.W. Norton and Company, 1978, 2nd edition.]] * "The German Ideology" McEvilley, T. Art and Otherness: Crisis in Cultural Identity. N.Y. 1992 Moxey, Keith P. F. The Practice of Theory: Poststructuralism, Cultural Politics, and Art ''History. Ithaca: Cornell University Press, 1994. Pinder, Kimberly, ed. Race-ing Art History: Critical Readings in Race and Art History. ''New York: Routledge, 2002. Rancière, Jacques. ''The Emancipated Spectator, ''Translated by Gregory Elliot. London: Verso, 2009. Robinson, Hilary, ed. ''Feminism-Art-Theory: An Anthology, 1968-2000. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishers, 2001. Silverman, Kaja. The Subject of Semiotics. New York: Oxford University Press, 1983.' Spector, Jack. “The State of Psychoanalytic Research in Art History.” The Art Bulletin ''70, no. 1 (1988): 49–76. Stallabrass, Julian. ''Art Incorporated. ''London: Verso, 2004. Williams, Raymond. “Cultural Theory,” in ''Marxism and Literature, 75-141. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1977. Wittgenstein, Ludwig. Philosophical Investigations. Translated by G.E.M. Anscombe. Oxford: Blackwell, 1963. Žižek, Slavoj. Looking Awry: An Introduction to Jacques Lacan through Popular Culture. ''Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 1991. '''Feminist/Queer Art Histories' Butler, Cornelia H., and Lisa Gabrielle Mark, eds. WACK!: Art ''and the Feminist Revolution. Cambridge,'' MA: MIT Press, 2007. Butler, Judith''. Gender Trouble: Feminism and the ''Subversion of Identity. New York: Routledge, 1999. Ellenzweig, Allen. The Homoerotic Photograph: Male Images from Durieu/Delacroix to Mapplethorpe. Between Men-between Women. New York: Columbia University Press, 1992. Jones, Amelia. Body Art: Performing the Subject. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 1998. Lord, Catherine. Art and Queer Culture. Phaidon Press, 2013. Meyer, Richard. ''Outlaw Representations: Censorship and Homosexuality in Twentieth Century American Art. Oxford U''niversity Press, 2002.' Molesworth, Helen. “Cleaning Up in the 1970s: The Work of Judy Chicago, Mary Kelley and Mierle Laderman Ukeles.” Rewriting Conceptual Art. ''Chicago, IL: Reaktion Books, 1999. [[Why have there been no great women artists?|Nochlin, Linda, and Maura Reilly. ''Women Artists: The Linda Nochlin Reader. New York, New York: Thames & Hudson, 2015.]] [[Old Mistresses: Women, Art and Ideology|Parker, Rozsika, and Griselda Pollock. Old Mistresses: Women, Art, and Ideology. 1st American ed. New York: Pantheon Books, 1981.]] Pollock, Griselda''. Vision and Difference: Feminism, Femininity, and Histories of Art. Psychology Press, 2012. Reed, Christopher. ''Art and Homosexuality: A History of Ideas. Oxford University Press, 2011. Reilly, Maura, and Linda Nochlin. Global Feminisms: New Directions in Contemporary Art. New York: Merrell, 2007. Robinson, Hilary, ed. ''Feminism-Art-Theory: An Anthology, 1968-2000. ''Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishers, 2001.